


Seeking Aid

by xanemarths



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Crossover, Other, shadowhunters and warlocks, what a trope that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanemarths/pseuds/xanemarths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marth's not entirely sure what he expected. He needed a special talent; there is only one warlock known to the Clave with his sort of power. He knew that past relationships with Downworlders were rocky, and that securing xir aid probably wouldn't be easy.</p><p>He didn't expect any of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Aid

**Author's Note:**

> tosses a Very Self-Indulgent oneshot Xanemarth at you, hi, I'm sorry but as much as I love Shadowhunter!Marth/Warlock!Xane, a Mortal Instruments au is not the hill I want to die on for writing long crossover fanfiction.
> 
> If I accidentally messed up terminology/the like I'm sorry it's been a while since I read over these books!

The eyes staring him felt so very unnerving, Marth concluded as he wrapped up his request. The warlock sat across from him, atop a dresser, legs pulled up close to xir body, occasionally twitching, or fiddling at xir silken shirt, but always xir eyes remained upon him. Slit pupiled, red reptilian gaze was certainly not the most pleasant or calming feeling, especially when trying to plead for aid in a cause he wasn't sure the warlock would even wish to help with. It was frightening in its intensity, and it made him feel rather like a mouse, sitting before a very impatient, very hungry, very angry cat, who still felt as though they had the right to toy with their prey at leisure.

His father had always gone on about warlocks like Xane. "Demon spawn," Cornelius had spat, "the lot of them - terrible, awful, vile creatures; all Downworlders are. They cannot be trusted; they cannot love or feel as we do. If not for the accords, why, I'd-"

But then, that was his father. His father who seemed so happy to have a Shadowhunter _son_ ; his father who had never been satisfied by anything less than violence, and fighting skills. His father, who had seen him struggling in combat training, while he had excelled in acrobatics, or book work, or anything else, and had slapped him across the face for not living up to expectations as a warrior.

His father, who had died of betrayal on a mission to fight off a Greater Demon, and who had left his son the burden of finishing off what he had failed to do.

That was why he was here now, wasn’t it? His father would never have accepted Downworlder help; had Xane, or even the head warlock of the area, Gotoh, offered their assistance before, he would have thrown it back in their faces with a laugh, or perhaps even made some sort of threat against them. And Marth knew that he would have been wrong to do so - he had met too many Downworlders on his mission, too many who had become friends and allies, to condemn them all.

On a closer observance, Xane seemed just as nervous as he was, if not moreso. The eyes glued to him were wary and guarded, not so much a cat watching its prey as an animal that watching keenly for sudden movements from a hunter. Xir relaxed appearance was a lie; loose as xe appeared to be, underneath all that xe was as tense as a bowstring, ready to bolt if anyone here drew a weapon on xem. Even the twitches and movements seemed more nervous than anything else; a kind of anxious energy that needed to do something, anything, just to relieve the tension. And Marth remembered, as well, xir words from earlier, when xe had opened xir door to them-

* * *

_“And why should I be inclined to help a party of Shadowhunters?” xe had said, lightly, resting against the doorframe; a casual movement, but with the way xe was positioned, it was a clear attempt at blocking the entrance._

_“We have accords, and we need your help. For the good of you and your kind, as well as all humanity.”_

_Xane hadn’t taken well to that idea. “I dunno about that. You see,” xe said, repositioning xirself, “you guys have made quite a lot of enemies. Enemies that are gonna live a hell of a lot longer than you are. Enemies who clearly remember the days when you would mercilessly slaughter ‘my kind’, just because you could, just because you thought we were subhuman, worthless, demonspawn, undeservin’ of mercy or forgiveness. Enemies who witnessed your bloodshed and violence firsthand.”_

_Almost subconsciously, Xane rested xir cheek against xir hand, covering up a scar that Marth had barely noticed until that moment. It wasn’t the only one on xir face, either, now that he paid more attention. “Even the Accords didn’t end it. You Shadowhunters are all the same, vicious and bloodthirsty under a coat of justice, and always ready to put down those you think are beneath you - which is just about everyone.”_

_It was true; Marth knew it, and he shifted uncomfortably. The old prejudices still outweighed any good there might have been; one good Shadowhunter among masses and masses of ones who stuck to the old ways couldn’t change anything. Xane seemed to have been hurt enough; even though xe was the only warlock they knew of with this particular talent, perhaps they should move on, try desperately to find another_

_Rody spoke again, anyway. At least it was Rody, and not someone else; Rody at least was always trying. “We don’t ask for you to forgive, or forget the harm done. We ask only for help, for one night. We can repay you for your time, at least.”_

_Xane didn’t look convinced, as xir eyes scanned the group. Marth held his breath. “...All right. I’ll hear you out - I’m always itchin’ for a chance to use my talents, I guess. But I make no promises about actually helpin’ you - and I’ll only listen as long as the handsome guy is there.”_

_Luke grinned, stepping forward. “Ah, no fear - the Paladin of Dawn is always-”_

_“I meant Princey.” Xir gaze slid over to Marth, and xe grinned, baring sharp, pointed fangs - not the neat, retractable fangs of vampires, but something larger, more animalistic._

_Marth remembered tales of dragons, before they had gone all but extinct - but that was impossible. There had been no dragons seen for years, and, even if Xane was old enough to have been born in a time where they were more common, what dragon could possibly try to create a warlock? He smiled back, shakily._

_"I'm technically the leader of this mission," he admitted. "Rody just wanted to work on his diplomacy skills."_

_Rody flushed, slightly, even though it was true. Xane smirked. "Right. Next time, don't refer to groups of Downworlders as 'your kind' when you're talkin' to a downworlder. Now, come along, if you plan to tell me this plan of yours! We haven't got all day."_

* * *

He finished with the faintest of smiles, hoping it was something reassuring. Xane made no indication of noticing; xe slid off the dresser and walked over to the Shadowhunter. "All right, I get your point - I'm not a big fan of Medeus, either. His hatred of you guys is relatable enough, but he's vicious and brutal more than you could ever hope to be, and looks down on warlocks just as terribly."

The hand was covering xir lower jaw this time, and another scar.

Marth wondered how xe'd gotten it - but it would be rude to ask, and he doubted Xane would answer. Xir words were enough to give a good indication of where it came from. The rest was probably not pleasant.

"I still want payment for my work though - the usual sort-"

There was no hesitancy from Marth as he unhooked the locket from his neck, a golden thing embedded with various jewels, and handed it over to the warlock. "It was a gift from my missing sister," he explained as Xane turned it over in xir hands. "It's the only thing I have left from her, before her disappearance."

Xane frowned, tracing over every jewel, fiddling around with its clasp, but never opening - and then, slowly, xe shook xir head, and went to hand the locket back over to Marth. "My prices aren't _that_ high, Princey," xe murmured. "And besides - there was no hesitance in handin' this over to me. Usually if it's as precious as they say, people don't wanna give things up."  
Marth reached out, taking the locket and pressing it back into the warlock's hands, closing them around it and carefully holding them there. "There was no hesitance," he murmured, smiling softly, "because I was hoping I might be able to visit and see it every now and then."

Xane flushed and drew xir hands back from Marth's, but xe did not let go of the locket again. "You drive a hard bargain," xe muttered under xir breath; Marth tilted his head innocently. "But very well. I'll help you."


End file.
